Fighting the good fight
by Koos
Summary: Spike and Angel are discussing about helping the helpless. (Humor)


**Fighting the Good fight**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Joss' characters

Beta: Keith

Time Frame & spoilers: during A Hole in the World

**Night  
**  
**Angel 's Office  
**  
"It's bollocks, Angel!" Spike snapped.  
  
Angel scowled in frustration. "No, you can't."  
  
"I am talking about something helping. Right? Helping the helpless as you wankers like to call it."  
  
"And that I have been doin' for the past four years," the ancient vampire paused. "Unlike you," he snarled in Spike's face.  
  
"And I have been doing that for the past four years out of the evilness of my heart," Spike retorted. "I didn't need an itchin' soul to be helpful."  
  
Angel rolled his eyes. "You only did that to get into Buffy's pants."  
  
"Bloody hell not!" Spike bit back. "And that's really something for you to say, you self-righteous prick."  
  
Angel made some mocking gestures with his hands. "I fight the good fight for **everybody**."  
  
"So do I."  
  
"You help a bunch of namby-pamby, self-analyzing wankers," Angel said, mimicking his voice when using Spike's own words, "Without any self interest?"  
  
"I already did," Spike said defending himself. Angel frowned. "I only don't fit in your thing called teamwork. Your teamwork, to be precise."  
  
"Then why the hell are you here?"  
  
"To fight the good fight," was Spike's short answer.  
  
Angel seemed to protest again, but instead went sincere. "You really would help anybody?"  
  
"Yes," Spike replied resolute.  
  
"We are not talking about a pretty girl in distress," Angel pointed out. Spike gave him the look of 'How stupid do you think I am?'  
  
"The helpless little cat trapped in the tree?" Angel asked, "Or is that below your dignity?"  
  
"I would. My ego isn't as fragile as yours." Angel rolled his eyes. "Not to mention as big."  
  
"The old lady who wants to cross the street?"  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
"The 'Thing' killing a group of researchers in Antarctica?"  
  
"Fire up the jet and I'm your bleedin' man."  
  
"Give the poor, hungry beggar your last penny that you wanted to spend on a much needed pint of blood?"  
  
"Any hungry soul can have my bleedin' pint."  
  
Angel studied the bleached vampire for a moment. He frowned. "Giving up your life for the innocent?"  
  
"I already did."  
  
"For Harmony."  
  
"She's on the good side, so yes."  
  
"Me?" Angel questioned quickly.  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
There answers from Spike were without any trace of doubt or hesitation. He seemed very sincere. He sighed. "Okay."  
  
Spike frowned. "Okay? What in bollocks' name do you mean with okay?"  
  
Angel smiled. "You're hired." He stretched his arm and Spike looked at the offered hand. Reluctantly he shook it. "It's hard, dangerous, tiresome and very thankless work, Spike. You do realize that, don't you?"  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "If you haven't noticed. I have four bloody years of being a member of Buffy's merry band of groupies on my résumé. Or did you forget, Captain Cardboard?"  
  
Angel chuckled. "No, I didn't. I just warn you. There isn't a day of rest possible. Many cases come in. Helping the helpless is hard work. Long days. And not everything will work out as you hope it will. Take that despicable Lindsey for example."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I've noticed," he said mockingly, "but we'll actively search and don't make any exceptions. Not even if Lindsey would want to turn to good the side again."  
  
"That's the spirit."  
  
Fred walked up to the office door. She smiled. Angel and Spike smiled back. "I couldn't help to hear you two making, uh, amends," she said a bit shyly, before brightening quickly. "And fighting the good fight." She paused a beat. "I'm proud."  
  
"It's a thing we do," Spike responded simply with a warm smile.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Fred's face saddened. "I had a call from Willow. It's an emergency. I'm not sure if you, after Giles refused, y'know. She sounded very desperate. Faith, Giles, Buffy and Dawn are-"  
  
Angel smiled as he switched his gaze from Spike after a moment of sharing it to Fred again. "They're always top priority, Fred." Spike nodded in agreement.  
  
"It's their friend. I coudn't hear it clearly, she was crying. Xander? They are all deeply worried. He's been missing for some time now. According to Willow he is wandering along the streets of LA, all alone . . . Possibly drunken. He has lost it. And Willow is especially worried for possible infections in his left eye socket. She asked if we could find him. Faith's on her way to retrieve him."  
  
Spike and Angel stared at her and she walked away. They turned their silent gaze to each other. After a long while Spike broke the quiet. "Are there any holidays?"  
  
Angel nodded. "A few."  
  
"Great. Cause I could use one."  
  
Angel nodded in agreement. "Me too. This work is very tiresome."  
  
"Maybe a couple of days. Taking a good break, mate. Busy program ahead of us."  
  
Angel thought for a moment. "I think I have some open cases left. Some errands." He paused and laid his hand on Spike's shoulder. "Y'know what? Let's have a little vacation. Ireland. Ever been there?"  
  
"Heard they have good brand of bollocks there." Angel nodded. "We deserve it, mate. Fire up that soddin' jet of us."

They both hesitate to stand up and faded away into an awkward silence, exchanging glances of self-doubt. Finally Spike broke it, frustrated. "Oh, bloody hell!"

END


End file.
